Xender Pleth
Alexender ''Xender' Pleth '''was an elan pioneer of the early PR realm, working mostly between the years of 991 BR and 150 PR. During those years, Xender headed countless exploration teams seeking to map out the Quelmar Realm and document its various legends. The latest in a long line of Pleths, Xender was known for how he ran the Kingdom of Pleth during Realm War I. His daughter Xandra would carry on his legacy after his disappearance in 143 PR. History Final Expedition In 143 PR, Xender set off from the Pleth Kingdom with a team of 10 ships, all hoping to find out the truth about recently rediscovered Kiston. Pleth had learned through his team of scholars and sages that the island had ancient ties to a prehistorical creature known as the world-destroyer. Xender had also learned that Kiston had 7 guardians, and that they would need to be slain before the Kiston mainland would be accessible. Within 7 years, Pleth had successfully traveled the rough waters of Kiston to reach Shiel, Pillbo, and Caskin, successfully slayed 3 of the guardians in the process. Xender Pleth died while exploring the island Cof. His final note was found next to his body, apparently written in his final hours before being killed by unknown causes, possibly by his own Deck of Many Things. The text of that letter is below: ''"Only 4 islands traversed, so much left unseen, so many things undiscovered. I guess if there's any time to use the deck it's now. After holding these cards in my pocket for over 10 years, they may finally see the light of day...or rather the dark of these tunnels. The consequences that lay in these cards may end my life, or grant me immortality. They may save the day, or break the realm. If what I do tonight changes everything, or kills my soul, I only hope that the Doombringer, or mayhaps future travelers find this tome in my tomb. Today, on the 16th of The Rotting, the Doombringer unleashed a ferocious attack on our keep. Never would we have imagined him to pop into the shelter of our rooms. Our hypothesis of a material link to the beach sands has been thwarted, and his appearance was too quick to allow us all to escape. My men stayed back, protecting the keep, but I knew it would be suicide to attack Cof's guardian. Our research on the Doombringer proved he was connected somehow to the Tarrasque. This was the first time we'd constructed an underground keep on an island of Kiston, but the savageness of the reptile creatures in the woods and the unrelenting lurking of sand centipedes meant we needed to get creative. If you too seek the Tarrasque, turn back now. Kiston only shows itself to those who conquer each of its island's guardians, but avoiding the Doombringer while traversing the islands has proved to be the biggest danger of this "Competition". 3 Guardians have been slain, the massive sphinx of Shiel, the Chimera of Pillbo, and the Medusa of Caskin. If Pascal's knowledge of creatures is correct, than this island's guardian would have been the easiest of them all to slay. He identifies the creature's roars as that of a simple dragon. My men and I have slain over a hundred dragons so many years ago, another monstrosity would have been child's play compared to the Chimera. If only we had prepared better, we would have been able to climb those peaks and make our way one step closer to the Crystal City, and the world destroyer. '' ''If you're one of my men and you discover this, go home to my daughter. Give her the keys, she'll know what to do with them. If the time is right, I will return, Pelor willing. Do not attempt to go after Ossuary, Oakist, or Sarcof. Let the expedition die here with me. Let this Dragon, and whatever foul monsters that haunt the other islands go. If the gods wished this puzzle to be solved, they would have led more than a helping hand our way. We are mortals, men, and our actions can anger or betray the wishes of those who watch over us. The Doombringer's sudden appearance is a sign of our enragement. We sought adventure and instead we found the gates of hell awaiting us at every corner. Kiston lives up to every rumor and legend put into place since the dawn of the Realm. If we were destined to be its conquerors, we would be standing tall in the crystal city now. Instead, we were destined to make an example for the others. '' ''One day, mayhaps, this realm will find its true savior, but until then, the clock still ticks. Second by second. As we become closer to the end of all days. Esau is there, and he awaits its release. If you make it back safely, find those you love, hold them tight, and make the best of every minute of life left in this realm." Had Xender Pleth slayed the remaining 4 guardians, he would have unlocked the mainland of Kiston and unleashed not the Tarrasque, but hundreds of dragons, who were locked there by the gods following the Holy War. Xender's final crusade cleared the way for Tiamat to slay the remaining guardians centuries later and bring her second war on the realm. Family * Xandra Pleth